Words Aren't Enough
by Library-Lovesong
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots based on songs. Pairings will be random and will range from drabble to adult content. Each is different, and I will be taking suggestions/requests. Rated M just to be safe. (Possible violence/gore/adult situations in the future.)
1. I Need You

Author's note: This is a collection of random, one-shot songfics. Each will be different themes, characters, genres, lengths, etc. Each are based on a situation I create using a song. They may not necessarily follow the lyrics, but it will be the story that comes to mind while listening to them. I will be accepting suggestions for future additions, however specific or personal you give.

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. I own nothing but the plot.

"**I Need You" by Relient K**

He could not take it anymore. Whether it was the lack of sleep, the crumbs of food he managed to choke down every day, or the pressure of maintaining a life of guilt and deception that caused this slowly induced insanity he knew not. He did know that he could not take another day.

Draco ran his fingers through his platinum hair for the hundredth time in the past hour. His stifling silk tie had long ago been discarded, yet he still felt claustrophobic. He nearly sprinted to the large French doors leading to his balcony. Throwing them open, his alabaster hands gripped the marble railings as he tried to calm his breathing. His suit jacket was soon tossed over the balcony, fluttering in the evening breeze to the fountain below.

Time paused while he watched the grey fabric darken as the water slowly claimed it. He ran back inside, grabbing the first thing his hand connected with and tossing it across the room. The heavy statue collided with the doors and shattered several panes of glass. Shiny slivers rained down, spraying like glitter to land on the dark hardwood.

Draco turned to the bookshelves along one wall of his bedroom. One by one, the books joined the fray, tomes vomiting pages as they bounced from the wall to the floor. A dead potted plant soon found itself hurled over the balcony. His mother's attempt to give him something to think of crashed to the stone path below, scattering tiny painted clay pieces and dirt.

In a feral moment of primitiveness, he tore the seams of his pillows with his teeth. Feathers exploded into the air, landing on upturned tables and debris. Metal clanged against metal as he ripped the curtains from his windows and bed. Determinedly, he strode to his desk.

The cool white hands that had caused so much hurt quickly swiped at the desk, leaving smears of black and red across the surface as they knocked over parchment and ink bottles.

The sting of a blade slicing through his hand brought him back to reality. Draco stared at the blood dripping from his wound, mesmerized as it mixed with ink, old tea, and candle wax. Something caught his eye among the wreckage. He stooped down to pick up the package. He vaguely remembered his mother bringing it days ago.

Carefully, Draco opened the box. It contained a locket, a small bag, and a note. He fingered the clasp of the locket, unfastening it. His own face smiled up at him, one arm waving while the other stayed wrapped around someone.

It was her. The person who made him question his entire upbringing. The one woman that called out his shite. The reason he'd been locked in this prison he had at one time called home for the last three months.

"Whenever you're ready. Come find me."

Draco would recognize that uneven blue writing anywhere. He held the note up to his nose, breathing in the fading scent of her perfume before folding it up and placing it in his pocket. The sackcloth bag came undone with a small pull of the tie. There lay a handful of shimmering green powder.

Mind made up, Draco snatched his wand and pointed it at the fireplace. Flames roared to life, feeding on the chaos and spreading embers throughout the room. Alarms sounded, whining to his guards that the prisoner was trying to escape.

He slid the locket around his neck, holding it to his heart as he stepped into the fire. He closed his eyes to the inferno devouring his former cell. Draco threw the green powder to his feet, an unheard word slipping from cracked and smiling lips as his past burst through the doors.

He was free.

A.N. - So what'd you think? Did you like it, did you hate it? Dime por favor?!


	2. A Drop in the Ocean

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me.

**A Drop in the Ocean- Ron Pope**

Severus Snape lay on the hard floor of the boathouse, the icy stones forcing the infinite cold into his bones. Blood bubbled from the wound on his throat to mix with the water splashing on the floor.

This is how it would end. His light would be extinguished; the sound of choppy waves and a faraway battle his only attendants. He was alone. Cautious footsteps neared, a hand grasped his throat. Whoever had come to kill him was too late.

Severus looked up into too familiar eyes. He saw those eyes every night when his closed. Then he noticed the prominent forehead scar. This was not Lily. Harry Potter was talking, but Severus couldn't understand a word the boy uttered.

He was too busy focusing on the other person in the room. She knelt beside him, her red hair a silky curtain draped over her shoulder. Her hand held his tightly, lending him some of the warmth that she had always possessed.

"I've been waiting for you, Sev," Lily whispered into his ear.

Memories flowed through his mind, his entire life dripping down his cheeks.

After the Potter boy had gathered them, he looked into the eyes that had haunted him since childhood. Lily's eyes.

Lily smiled and rested her head on Severus's chest, gently humming as he closed his eyes.

When he reopened them, they were no longer in the dirty boathouse. Instead, Severus found himself lying in a field. Flowers tickled his arms as the breeze sent them dancing.

"Severus! Where are you?"

Sitting up, he searched around him to find the source of the voice.

Over the sea of grass, he noticed two men standing a few feet away. They were both dressed formally, lapels decorated with a single white flower. When they noticed him, they came closer.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

Severus stood, brushing off the dirt and accepting the proffered evening coat.

They came to an army of people standing in a circle. He was pushed to the center as soft music started.

The crowd parted to reveal a woman with bubblegum pink hair being escorted by a thin, scruffy man. They kissed then separated, the man coming to stand behind Severus. Another couple followed, the young man's flaming ginger hair clashing with the young lady's pale purple dress and blonde curls. More people came to stand on either side of Severus, all smiling.

Suddenly, it seemed as if everyone stopped breathing. Severus looked up and nearly fell over. A vision in white was coming towards him, the form obscured by a veil. Pale hands clutched a small bouquet of white flowers.

The person stopped in front of him and lifted the veil. Red locks curled around rosy cheeks, emerald eyes drawing him in.

"I've been waiting for you, Sev," Lily smirked.

She took his hand as Dumbledore cleared his throat behind the couple as if asking to start.

Severus smiled, the twinkle in his eye almost matching the one in Albus's.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join Severus Snape and Lily Evans in holy matrimony."

I heard this song an automatically though of this. This is my first Sn-ily fanfic, so please be honest if it sucked. All reviews and requests are welcome!


	3. Let Her Go

This for for my lovely reader Leahnora1917. She PM'd me and changed her song request to "Let Her Go" by Passenger. I'm sorry that it's taken so long to get this up, but I've been ill and procrastinating. Anything you recognise belongs to its respective owner. I just borrowed them to create my own reality.

If anyone else wants one, just give me the details in a PM or a review.

* * *

**Let Her Go by Passenger**

The grimy wood was wet under his cracked hands. He'd been here so long he was sure that he'd left an impression in the bar stool. The lukewarm brew he'd been nursing for the past three hours sat untouched, the moisture seeping into the napkin in front of him.

The napkin was a rosy champagne colour, the hurried scratches of writing marring the soft paper. This was the reason he was here.

"Plaza Hotel. 8 PM. Hu wedding."

She was getting married. The detective he'd hired to find her had dropped the note off hours ago. A glance at the clock told him that it was almost time for her to belong to some blighter.

_"Just go,"_ the voice in his head demanded. _"Just go!"_

Summoning his courage, he downed the last of the bitter brew. He tossed his money at the aging bartender and stalked out of the bar. He turned his collar up against the swirling snow and walked to the dark alley. Making sure no on could see, he apparated.

He appeared in front of a well-lit hotel lobby. The people pouring in wore fancy robes and dresses, cloaks protecting against the harsh chill. The guards posted at the doors would never believe he was a guest.

He rushed up to a side entrance, sneaking in with a group of hotel staff. They paid him no mind as he slipped away. After a few doors, he came into an elaborate laundry room. Snacthing a garment bag, he quickly changed into the suit. He found a mirror hanging on the wall and took a few moments to finger-brush his long hair into some semblance of a dignified ponytail. His appearance more suitable, he headed out to the lobby.

The guards didn't even look at him now, assuming he was just a late guest. They opened the doors and allowed him to steal into the ceremony space. He picked a spot at the back, eyes focused on the bride. He couldn't hear what was being said, nor could he see her face through the veil covering her face. He waited, his courage gone as he missed his moment to object. The groom picked up her hand and slide the band on her finger before she did the same. The prick reached out to lift her veil, smiling from ear to ear.

The sad man in the back turned away, not wanting to see her smiling back at the man beside her. He blinked away the few tears that managed to escape his eyes as the crowd cheered and finally filed out, heading to the reception area.

With a weary heart, he stood and slowly made his way to the lobby.

"Scabior?"

He stopped in his tracks. He would recognise her voice anywhere. Turning, he gave a small smile. "Hello, Leah."

"What are you doing here?"

Scabior shrugged. "I came to see the wedding. I couldn't miss my best friend getting married."

Leah cocked her head to the side and lifted her eyebrows. "Since when has-"

He cut her off, not wanting to hear her deny him. "I've got to go. Just dropped by for a quick congratulations. Ta-ta."

He moved away, nearing the door with each swift step.

"There you are! We're about to- Scabior! Leah said you'd be here a bit late.""

A new voice called me. I cursed my sudden politeness as I turned again.

A petite brunette woman stood beside my lost angel.

That's when I noticed what they were wearing. My Leahnora was wearing a light grey lace dress, not the ivory lace-and-tulle gown the brunette sported.

A dark auburn head peeked out from a corner, still smiling. "There you two are." The Asian man stepped up to the brunette, placing a kiss on her cheek before noticing the other man. "Hello. You must be Leahnora's date."

Leah smiled as she grabbed Scabior's hand and followed the couple into the reception hall.

After a few speeches, Leah pulled him to the dancefloor.

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"Your detective was very obvious. I told him where I'd be."

"I thought you were the one getting married." " I went to the apartment, but you were long gone."

"It's been a year. Did you think I'd wait around for you to come back?"

Leahnora's light brown head bowed, showing her regret in her hasty, bitter words. Her blue eyes looked to the dancing couples around us, not wanting to reveal to much in front of the muggles. "I took a teaching position. That's how I met Odd." She motioned towards the bride and leaned in closer. "I'm Charms, she's Potions."

They spun around for a few measures before speaking again.

Scabior brushed the curl from her face, tucking it behind her ear and cupping her cheek. "Are you still mad at me?"

Leahnora stopped at Scabior's words. His muscles tensed, readying themselves for an angry tirade.

She took a deep breath. "Not anymore. I understand that we were both rushing into things. I've had time to really think things through."

"Does that mean we still have a chance?"

Her soft hand was atop his, holding it to her cheek. "We'll see."

With that he pulled her closer, twirling her into their second chance.

* * *

So there you are. I don't like that it seems rushed, but this was the best of four tries. I hope you like it, Leahnora1917.

P.S.- This is the link to the dress that I was picturing Leahnora1917 in.

products/1141572-sweet-princess-strapless-embroide ry-dress-bridesmaid-dress-light-grey


End file.
